<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Than One by StallingGem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505013">More Than One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StallingGem/pseuds/StallingGem'>StallingGem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, I wrote this on my phone late at night, post christmas sad times but made better with tea and cookies and a mountain of a man, twitter is filled with reylos with great prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StallingGem/pseuds/StallingGem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas comes and goes and there is always a little bit of sadness when the decorations come down. Rey wanted at least one perfect Christmas in her life. Ben promises her so many more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Than One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>F L O O F</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/jadedwarrior5/status/1345111816251338752?s=20">The tweet that started it all!</a></p><p> </p><p>I was also told this was some of my best writing yet and now I'm filled with confidence.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was their first Christmas together. It was her first Christmas in a place she could comfortably call home. The combination of colored and white string lights lining the apartment ceiling brought her immense joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey was so excited! She bought decorations and put them up the day after Thanksgiving--another holiday she had to get used to. Ben, so happy to see her enthusiasm, let her fill his minimalist apartment with lights and garland, and even a slightly too large Christmas tree. He let her do that a lot--fill his life with light and decoration. His bedding changed from dark grays to warm reds and golds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben stands in the kitchen, preparing Rey her favorite tea and a plate of biscuits. Biscuits that were very hard to find, but the light in her eyes on Christmas morning made the effort worth it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey finishes wrapping the lights and places them into the storage bin with a sigh. That was it. The hidden sadness he couldn't bear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey lifts the container on top of another one and shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing, just a lot of work to be done." She gestures around the living space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are boxes littering the floor. Boxes for ornaments and garland and wreaths. Ben only now truly realizing how much she put out for the holiday. He picks up the mug and plate and maneuvers his way through the mess on the floor towards the couch. The mug and plate clink as they are placed on the coffee table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound catches Rey's attention and a smile grows on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For me?" She asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. You looked like you could use a pick me up," Ben says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey groans and plops down onto his lap. Ben wraps his arms around her immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Am I that obvious?" Rey asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't keep much from me, Sweetheart," he says then places a soft kiss on her cheek then lower, on her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leans into him, seemingly content. Until she speaks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just hate having to take it all down. You know?" Her voice the slightest bit strained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben places his hands on her waist--just under the hem of her shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanted one perfect Christmas in my life. I wanted the warmth and the glow--the family." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben began to gently massage her hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you get that?" He asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey smiles and nods. She then presses their foreheads together. Ben's hands crept higher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't have to be just one," Ben says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?" Rey revels in his touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't have to be just one perfect Christmas. I want to have a thousand perfect Christmases with you. Every year we can add to our ornament collection. Add more lights." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey pulls away from Ben, stunned at his declaration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to make traditions with you, Rey," Ben finishes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey is frozen in place. Filled with too many feelings at once. Ben never breaks eye contact, his hands still firmly on her body. Rey captures his lips in a feverish kiss. More than happy to give her what she wants, Ben deepens the kiss and moves his hands closer to his goal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey lets out a giggle and breaks the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Later, my love. I still have a lot cleaning up to do and I do believe my tea has gone cold," Rey says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then I'll remedy that immediately." Ben shifts Rey comfortably onto the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben makes his way back to the kitchen. Rey grabs a biscuit off the plate and takes a bite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe you even found these, I thought they disappeared when I a kid," Rey says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't reveal my secrets, but I can say I'll do anything for you, Sweetheart." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is a promise he intends to keep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Visit me here:</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/StallingGem">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://the-traveler-is-with-me.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://www.instagram.com/ally.theartist/">Instagram</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>